


Talk About It

by swordPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pesterlog, will probably be disproven shortly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordPrincess/pseuds/swordPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a pesterlog I wrote when thinking about what might happen with these two after recent updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About It

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

GT: Hi dirk.  
TT: Jake! Finally!  
TT: I mean, I'm glad you are okay.  
TT: You had me worried.  
TT: Again, it's fine if you need your space and stuff, I just didn't know where you were and you weren't even responding to say you were busy...  
GT: Yeah sorry about that.  
GT: Actually dirk...  
TT: Yeah?  
GT: Um.  
TT: Is there a problem?  
TT: ...?  
TT: Jake?  
GT: Im here. You dont have to get all uppity im just thinking about how to say this.  
TT: Ok.  
GT: Well the way things are...maybe...isnt...  
TT: I see.  
GT: What do you see? You are always so paranoid dirk.  
TT: Am I?  
GT: Yes! Stop presuming you know what i am about to say before i say it. Its really discombobulating.  
TT: Ok.  
TT: Then what were you about to say?  
GT: Um.  
GT: Well...  
TT: Sigh.  
TT: Jake, if you have a problem with something that I do, just say it.  
TT: If you want space, tell me.  
TT: If you don't want to talk to me for awhile, tell me.  
TT: If you want me to back off sometimes, tell me.  
TT: I won't be offended, jesus flipping dick.  
TT: I'll do whatever you want.  
TT: It hurts a lot more for you to have a problem, not say anything and just ignore me.  
TT: I can sense that something is wrong, Jake. I know you well enough to tell your demeanor is way different. You aren't happy.  
GT: Well then can you stop reading me so gosh darn frigging well? Let me say my own emotions.  
TT: If you want that, then actually tell me yourself.  
GT: Well...  
TT: Jake.  
GT: What? I was typing!  
TT: Just a question.  
TT: If we weren't together how we are, wouldn't you still have the same problems with me?  
TT: Without that, you are my best friend.  
TT: I'd still want to spend time with you. I'd still worry if you didn't contact me for long periods with no reason.  
TT: So tell me.  
TT: Before you say whatever it is that you were going to.  
TT: Is the problem you have with me related to our relationship or our friendship?  
TT: More than anything, I don't want to lose you as a friend.  
TT: I mean, not gonna lie, I really want to be with you boyfriend-wise, but it wouldn't kill me if that wasn't something that worked for you.  
TT: But it just doesn't feel...like that's the problem here.  
GT: Maybe...  
TT: Yeah, Jake?  
GT: I need to think.  
TT: Okay, just please tell me when I do something you don't like? I'm willing to work with you.  
TT: I can fix things.  
GT: You cant fix everything dirk!  
TT: ...  
TT: It doesn't feel right if I don't at least try. You need to tell me, though.  
GT: Do i? If you are so good at reading me as you seem shouldnt you know?  
TT: It's different.  
TT: I can know if you are upset or distant, but that doesn't mean I can figure out what I did wrong.  
TT: I don't want to hurt you or push you away, Jake. If I knew, I wouldn't do it. Or I'd at least try.  
GT: Ok ok. Im going now.  
GT: I will talk to you later.  
TT: How much later?  
GT: When im finished thinking! Consarn it ive enough of your botherations for the moment. I dont know when i will be finished okay?  
TT: Okay, I'm sorry.  
TT: Just...Jake?  
TT: I love you.  
GT: I know.

golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this has an open-ended conclusion, but personally, I do ship these two pretty hard, so I'd hope they could work things out. I could write a continuing narration depending on interest?
> 
> You can find the continuation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/589337) if you are interested.


End file.
